A veces liso, a veces rizado
by Swannyher
Summary: ¿Cuándo dejaron de jugar con las muñecas y empezaron a maquillarse? ¿Desde cuándo levantan miradas por los pasillos? Quizá cuando dejaron de ser niñas fue el momento en el que Alice empezó a rozar la barrera de la amistad. Alice/Lily, leve femslash.


Como cada mañana, Alice y Lily están en el baño, con un libro abierto en un lado del lavabo y una bolsa con maquillaje al otro. Todavía queda vaho en el espejo, pero son capaces de ver a través de él para decidir si llevar una coleta que deje caer el pelo de Lily –a veces liso, a veces rizado, pero siempre brillante- o si echarse el suave flequillo de Alice hacia atrás, dejando ver sus ojos verdes.

- ¿De verdad no es difícil el examen de Aritmancia?

- Por Merlín Lily, llevas semanas estudiándotelo. Y no, no es difícl y menos para ti.

- Más te vale que sea verdad – Refunfuña Lily con un montón de horquillas entre sus labios.

El desayuno se hace largo, como cada mañana antes de un examen y Alice se divierte mirando a su amiga estudiar debajo de la mesa. Ya se ha cansado de regañarla y de decirle que como siga así el curso que viene va a hacer los TIMOS en la enfermería. Pero qué se le va a hacer, es imposible hacer cambiar a Lily Evans de opinión. Si después de cuatro años no ha cedido ante las insistencias de Potter, no lo va a hacer ante las de Alice.

Al despedise, Alice le da un beso en la mejilla deseándole suerte –aunque sabe que va a ser la mejor de la clase – y le coloca un poco el pelo. Espera a que entre y, cuando se cierra la puerta, suspira. Después se va a la biblioteca para aprovechar su hora libre, aunque al final esa hora libre se convierte en charlas absurdas con compañeros que pretenden ayudarla.

Cinco minutos antes de que suene el timbre anunciando el cambio de clase, Alice empieza a recoger los libros ante la mirada de James, que se acerca decidido y se sienta en la mesa. Después de soportar unos segundos el sonido de los dedos de él repiqueteando sobre la mesa, Alice pone las manos sobre la madera.

- ¿Qué quieres?

- Alice…, dado que mi deber es proteger siempre a Lily y preocuparme por ella – levanta el dedo para callar a Alice y sigue hablando – ¿no crees que está demasiado guapa?

- Por favor, James. Está como siempre.

- Está mejor que siempre, y mira que siempre está bien. Pero no me gusta como la miran los chicos y hay mucho guarro por ahí, que lo único que quie…

Pero como Alice prefiere no saber lo que quieren, coge su mochila y sale de la biblioteca, dejando que Potter hable solo. Va hacia la clase de Aritmancia y espera a que Lily salga. Como todos los recreos, se sientan en cualquier árbol y se retocan el pelo, mientras hablan del examen que a Lily le ha salido perfecto, los planes para ese fin de semana y, ya que están, para el verano.

-

Todo está colocado en su sitio. La sala común huele a la comida robada en las cocinas y, aunque McGonagall lo había prohibido estrictamente, las mesas están llenas de bebidas que todos los alumnos se mueren por probar. La calma del lugar de la fiesta contrasta con las prisas que hay en el baño de chicas. Alice refunfuña mientras la riza el pelo a Lily, porque sabe que al final llegará tarde. Lily ojea despreocupadamente el Profeta. El resto de las chicas van de un lado a otro sin saber qué hacer.

Al otro lado de la escalera, los chicos esperan impacientes y alguno se muerde las uñas al mismo ritmo que los tacones resuenan en el suelo. James está liderando el batallón, para así poder ser el que primero verá a Lily. Está ansioso por saber qué vestido llevará, qué zapatos, qué maquillaje y, lo más importante, cómo llevará el pelo.

Cuando la puerta se abre, James mira a cada una de las chicas que bajan los escalones. Está tan nervioso que sus compañeros pueden oír la risita que se le escapa y, si sigue apretando así los puños, le saldrá sangre de las manos. Al aparecer Lily, no corre hacia ella ni agarra el brazo de Sirius. Se queda mirándola y sigue el recorrido de su rizo más largo hasta que llega hasta sus ojos. De repente se siente inútil. Por pensar que podía tenerla, por pensar que ella querría tenerle. Pero aún así, coge aire y se acerca a ella.

-

Como no tiene a nadie con quién bailar, Alice se limita a sentarse en uno de los muchos sillones vacíos y ver como James y Lily no consiguen coger el ritmo. Sus ojos se pierden en los rizos de su amiga, que juguetean con el aire y de vez en cuando rozan el hombro de su compañero. El vuelo del vestido se mueve libremente, sin acompañar al movimiento –un poco penoso – de las piernas de Lily. La mano de James está en una parte peligrosa de la espalda y de vez en cuando se mueve para agarrar mejor la cadera. De lejos, nadie diría que llevaban cuatro años discutiendo.

Y que parezcan la pareja perfecta irrita a Alice. Es más, la cabrea. Quizá porque sabe que las tardes entre ellas dos van a acabar pronto, o porque Potter y sus amigos la lleven hasta el límite de la paciencia. Aunque eso no son razones para que cuando James le da un beso en la mejilla a Lily y ésta se pone roja –más de lo que llevaba toda la noche –, Alice sienta una rabia dentro del estómago que no había sentido jamás y deje el vaso encima de la mesa rompiéndolo.

Así que quizá le irrite que cada vez que le alise el pelo vaya a ser sólo para estar guapa delante de él o que ya no la necesite entre clase y clase. O que dentro de poco va a tener que compartirla. A ella, a _su _Lily. La niña que se sentó a su lado en la mesa en su primer día de colegio. La niña que creció a su lado hasta hacerse mujer.

-

Las copas que se han tomado ya han hecho bastante efecto, y las dos se encuentran bailando y riendo sin darle importancia a la música. El intento de vals se ha convertido en un baile parecido al de los abuelos en las bodas. Sirius está al lado con su nueva novia y James está describiendo algo de forma exagerada a Remus. El pobre Pete ha tenido que irse a la cama después de beber tanto. Hay alguna pelea entre alumnos mayores en una esquina y dos chicas gritan por cualquier cosa fuera de importancia.

Pero Alice sólo escucha el suave tintineo que produce el collar de Lily cada vez que chocan unas cuentas con otras y sólo huele el champú de melocotón que le llena cada uno de los poros de la nariz. La respiración de las dos es agitada – aunque cada una por una razón diferente –, pero de todas maneras saben que no van a parar. Lily está cansada de bailar lento toda la noche, Alice quiere disfrutar un poquito más de esa compañía.

El hecho de no querer soltarse de ella le hace comprender que la adora. Lleve el pelo liso o lo lleve rizado. Esté hablando o la escuche mirándola a los ojos. Se ría o llore. Lleve un chándal puesto o vaya tan guapa que James piensa que la pueden raptar. Pero cuando Lily la abraza y se le erice el vello de los brazos, comprende que _quizá _la adore un poquito más de lo que siempre ha pensado. Sólo un poquito más.

* * *

_Vale, soy una loca de Alice. Y una loca de Lily. Y si me las juntan me vuelvo loca. Pero me gusta volverme loca B)_

_Pero aquí he vuelto con esta parejita y aquí quiero quedarme un buen rato. Como siempre, miles y miles y miles y miles y miles (y miles, y miles...) de agradecimientos a Elena. Y un buen par de miles más._

Swanny


End file.
